


Lapsus Calami

by molo (esteefee)



Series: Latin is for Lovers [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finequel.  Damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapsus Calami

_lap·sus ca·la·mi_    n. slip of the pen

 

" **Starsky's Bedtime Alphabet**   

 **Arroomellephs** with squishy feet   
Will swallow only tender meat.  

The **Bihnderbinch** has jointed paws   
And traps you with its sharpened claws.  

Watch out for **Creefeelimoes**    
Who slither close to chew your toes—"

 

"Starsky! Stop it." Hutch's face looked pained. "Just stop it. What the hell _is_ that you're reading?"

"It's a bedtime story I'm writing for my nephew." Starsky bent his head and licked his pen.  " **Doohoodlehumps** are big and gray/They'll bite your nose and schlump away...."

"Jesus. You're gonna give the kid nightmares!"

"Nah." Starsky grinned. "It'll toughen him up."

Hutch groaned. "I don't want to hear the rest."

"But you haven't heard the best one." Starsky rattled his writing paper and cleared his throat.   "The **Hutchywubb** will eat you whole/And make you wish he'd do it more."

Hutch rolled his eyes so hard the blues almost disappeared.

"Pretty good, huh? No one will ever figure it out, that's the best part."

"The meter is weak," Hutch said, sniffing. "Also, 'whole' doesn't go with 'more'."

"Depends on whose hole," said Starsky said slyly, making Hutch blush like crazy.

Later, Starsky put his pen to even more creative use.

 

 

 _Fin. Finitum. Done. Dammit._

July 2006  
San Francisco, CA 

**Author's Note:**

> [with apologies to Edward Gorey's [Utter Zoo Alphabet](http://nikak.net/a/the_utter_zoo/27.htm) and [Gashlycrumb Tinies](http://users.aol.com/emarko/gorey.html)]


End file.
